The present invention relates to an induction regulator for an internal combustion engine.
An induction regulator is known from UK-A-2099074 which is designed to compensate for irregularities in the supply to and demand for fuel from the engine and thus leads to improved fuel consumption, reduced exhaust pollution, and better fuel atomization/vaporization. For this purpose this known regulator is adapted to be disposed in the inlet manifold of the engine, downstream of the carburettor and comprises a perforated element allowing the passage of fuel/air mixture therethrough, an open-topped reservoir for retaining excess unvaporized fuel and a pair of mounting straps depending from the perforated element for fixing the regulator within the manifold. The ends of the straps may be bent outwardly at right angles in order to permit them to be clamped between the inlet manifold and the carburetor. The perforated element is disposed at an angle to the straps such that when the regulator is installed the perforated element is disposed at a defined angle to the manifold wall in order to optimize atomization.
Another known induction regulator is disclosed in UK-A-2270952 which describes an induction regulator for an internal combustion engine comprising a perforated element for allowing the passage of fuel/air mixture therethrough, at least one open- topped reservoir for retaining excess unvaporized fuel and a closed loop supporting strip coupled to the perforated element for mounting between opposed flanges of the manifold of the engine downstream of the carburetor.
Prior art induction regulators suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, many prior art induction regulators are not sufficiently effective in promoting swirling promotion of the fuel/air mixture when passing therethrough. The performance of some prior art induction regulators is not optimized during engine start up procedure and for the first few minutes thereafter before the engine warms up. Some prior art induction regulators are difficult to fit and seal and some cannot be fitted to a multi-point system.